Since the mass adoption of increasingly powerful wireless and handheld devices countless applications have been developed to perform an endless array of functions. Many of these applications involve wireless actuation and control of various mechanized or motorized devices. As one example, applications exist which enable a user to start their vehicle using their wirelessly enabled hand held device. As another example, applications exist which enable a user to turn the lights on or off at their home. As yet another example, applications exist which enable a user to turn on the air conditioning or furnace at their home and/or change the temperature at their home.
Motorized window coverings are old and well known in the art, as is the electronic control of motorized window coverings. Despite the improvements in prior art electronic devices used to control motorized window coverings, deficiencies and problems remain. In particular, prior applications lacked features that allowed a user to accurately and precisely actuate one or more motorized window coverings. Prior applications also lack a simple design that provides a plurality of ways to actuate one or more motorized window coverings. Prior art applications also lack user-interactive features that provide visual feedback regarding the position of the actuated window coverings. These and other problems regarding the prior art control of motorized window coverings have not been addressed.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that is intuitive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that is simple.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that provides a plurality of ways to actuate the motorized window coverings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that allows for the actuation of a plurality of window coverings simultaneously.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that allows for wirelessly grouping of a plurality of motorized window coverings.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for wireless communication with and control of motorized window coverings that provides visual feedback.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.